The present invention relates to a device for longitudinal movement of a sliding panel, e.g., a sliding door or sliding window in a frame structure, and simultaneous lateral movement of the sliding panel at an end position region where the sliding panel closes an opening in the frame structure
Furthermore, the invention relates to a locking device for a sliding panel which is movable in a frame structure either relative to a fixed element which forms a part of the frame structure or relative to a second sliding panel which is movable in the frame structure, said locking device having a lock case with a dead bolt adapted for a turning movement through 90xc2x0 and located in the frame of the sliding panel, and a striking plate located in the frame structure.
Sliding doors and sliding windows having only sideways movement do not meet the sealing requirements that apply to doors or windows which are exposed to storms, wind and rain, especially driving rain. Nor is the sealing sufficient as regards fire or the passage of sound. Therefore, a sideways movement or depthwise movement of the sliding panel, such as a door or window, is required, whereby the weather stripping will be compressible against the frame rebate. If sealing can also be obtained at the corners of doors or windows, the sealing capacity is increased considerably. It is also important that the seal is attached equally firmly around the whole door or window.
Today, different methods are employed to provide this depthwise movement or sideways movement, such as gripping arms which close to either on sideways movement or by means of actuation by a handle in the closed position. Guiding channels which successively change the direction of movement from sideways to depthwise also exist. The invention described below belongs to the last category, but has several distinctive features and advantages which make it superior to the known structures.
The features characteristic for the invention of said sliding panel and said locking device are set forth in the patent claims below and in the description below with reference to the appended drawings.